


Stilettos and Makeup Wipes

by obsidianfae



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pepper Potts-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianfae/pseuds/obsidianfae
Summary: Pepper Potts doesn’t wear makeup at home.When she comes home after a long day in the office, there’s no one looking down on her.When she’s at home, she doesn’t have to bleed herself dry to look perfect.





	Stilettos and Makeup Wipes

Pepper Potts doesn’t wear makeup at home.

When she comes home after a long day in the office, there’s no one looking down on her. No one watching her every move for the smallest mistake. No one waiting for her to fail so they can mark her unfit for her job and pounce on her legacy at Stark Industries.

When she’s at home, she doesn’t have to bleed herself dry to look perfect.

As soon as she walks through the door and hears J.A.R.V.I.S.’s greeting, her stilettos are already off and it’s only a matter of time before the bobby pins holding her bun in place are gone too.

_“Mister Stark is still in the lab. He says he will be up shortly.”_

In the bathroom, she doesn’t hesitate to wipe her face of the mascara and red lipstick that took far too long to perfect. Her pencil skirt and blazer are discarded to the ground and swiftly replaced with one of Tony’s t-shirts.

When she’s at home, she doesn’t have to put in a hundred percent of her effort just to be ranked among CEOs that only put in eighty percent of theirs. She’s not immediately underestimated, and she’s not expected to meet impossible standards of perfection.

She’s burnt out before. She’s had days when she wanted to quit. Times when she was ready to drop off the map and retire to a sleepy little life of messy ponytails and old band t-shirts.

But when she gets home, all of that stress fades and melts away. When all of her makeup and uncomfortable clothes are gone for the night, and she sees the love of her life settling into bed, she’s already forgotten about the inappropriate comments she caught the interns making during their lunch break.

And when she finally climbs under the covers and cuddles up next to Tony for the night, the weight of the tedious meetings of that morning lift from her mind.

_“Welcome home, Pep.”_

When she’s home, Miss Pepper Potts is allowed to just be Pep.

And it makes everything worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
